A Princesa e o Plebeu
by Neko aoi
Summary: Nos últimos anos ela tem passado por uma face muito ruim graças a uma mentira que contaram. Ignorando isso ela volta a sua cidade e decide encarar todos, o que acaba encontrando pode fazê-la feliz novamente ou arruinar sua vida para sempre. Kojiro & Emma
1. De cem coisas ruins, uma é boa

**A princesa e o plebeu**

**By Neko Aoi**

**Capitulo 1: Entre cem coisas ruins uma é boa**

Caminhando lentamente por uma rua calma da cidade de Manchester, Inglaterra. Estava uma garota olhando o céu nublado daquele dia frio, coisa comum no outono daquele país. Seus cabelos ruivos puxados pro castanho claro voavam ao balançar do vendo, seus cachos feitos não se desfaziam com a força do vento.

Ela é jovem, com seus 19 anos, seu corpo possuía belas curvas que atraía os olhares de muitos, os seus olhos azuis acinzentados brilhavam de alegria por estar naquela cidade que amava tanto. Mesmo estando só com uma blusa branca de manga curta, um colete bege, usando uma fina calça leg preta, por cima um short jeans e causando um sapato preto de salto alto, mesmo assim a sua pele branca não tremia com o frio que estava fazendo naquele dia.

Mas agora ela estava de volta.

Emma Grant estava de volta. Ela não sabia como seria recebida por conta de coisas que aconteceram o ano passado que a fez deixar a sua amada cidade, mas ela estava lá. O vento frio estava deslizando em seu rosto do jeito que Emma gostava, parecia que Manchester estava a dando boas vindas.

Depois de um semestre inteiro estudando direito na universidade de Oxford, uma das melhores faculdades do mundo inteiro que por sinal ralou pra caramba pra conseguir entrar, enfim tomou coragem para visitar os seus pais que há quase um ano que não os vê. Ela tomou essa atitude de repente, só pegou uns livros, seu leptop e umas peças de roupa já que havia deixado na casa de sua mãe muitas outras roupas e se precisasse de mais faria compras mais tarde, mas isso não era importante no momento.

A casa ainda estava longe mais preferiu caminhar. Aquele lugar ainda estava como se lembrava, onde passara a sua infância junto com a sua família e amigos.

Emma havia pegado um trem de Oxford até a estação ferroviária de Manchester, depois pegou um táxi até a Rua Sir Matt Busby e desceu enfrente ao Old Trafford, estádio do Manchester United seu time de coração. Não teve problemas para entrar, a maioria das pessoas que trabalhavam lá já a conheciam, ela só deu uma olhada no campo e foi embora. Andando até a sua casa demoraria pra chegar, já fazia mais de quarenta minutos, mas não estava nem ai, aproveitaria aqueles momentos de paz.

Emma começou a perceber a aproximação de um luxuoso carro de cor azul escuro que parou ao seu lado.

Ela parou. A janela foi abaixada e apareceu um homem moreno de óculos escuros.

- Por favor. Poderia me dá uma informação? – perguntou o homem.

Emma fez que sim.

O homem falava em inglês, mas era o norte-americano não o britânico que se falava lá. A voz dele era forte, o seu inglês não fluía com naturalidade que nem de uma pessoa nascida em um país cuja língua é a inglesa, logo Emma percebeu que aquele homem não era de lá, porem ele continuou a falar:

- Poderia me dizer se o estádio do Manchester United fica por aqui? Eu acho que o GPS do meu carro quebrou. – disse sem olhar diretamente para ela.

- Mais é claro! Você segue direto e depois vira a direita na rua depois da estação ferroviária. Bem no comecinho você já vê o estádio de longe. – lhe respondeu educadamente e com a voz mais serena que pode.

Depois que Emma começou a falar o homem voltou a sua atenção para ela.

- Não tem como errar. – terminou o que estava dizendo.

- Obrigado pela informação. – o homem abriu a porta e sai do carro.

Ele era alto e forte, e quando tirou os óculos Emma viu que ele era muito bonito e a fez enrubescer.

- Meu nome é Kojiro. – esticou a mão para cumprimentá-la.

Emma teve a impressão de já ter o visto em algum lugar, mas não sabia onde e eleva a sua mão para cumprimentá-lo também com um aberto de mão.

- Meu nome é Emma. Muito prazer.

A mão dele era forte e a dela era tão macia que parecia seda.

- O prazer foi todo meu. – disse mordendo os lábios e depois entrou de novo no carro. – Obrigado mais uma vez pela informação.

- Disponha sempre. – deu um sorriso meio sem jeito.

Esse homem chamado Kojiro vai embora com seu carro. Emma o observou por um tempo, depois recomeçou a caminhar.

- Meu Deus. Que gato! – falou pra si mesma mais ruborizada e sorrindo. Já havia começado com chave de ouro a sua chegada à Manchester.

Não havia passado nem meia hora e ela já estava em frente ao hotel em que a sua mãe morava. Emma ficou tentando tomar coragem para entrar e encará-la.

O lugar já era mais movimentado e percebeu que muitas pessoas ficaram a olhando, pessoas que ela conhecia e outras que não. Elas ficavam cochichando coisas sob Emma e muitas tentavam ignorar a sua presença.

Ela decidiu entrar.

Na recepção havia uma mocinha loira de uns vinte anos que a recebeu com um largo sorriso. Com certeza não a conhecia, pois se conhecesse a sua reação seria diferente daquela.

- A senhora Elena Larsson da cobertura está? – perguntou Emma.

- Um minuto, por favor. Vou vê se ela está em seu apartamento! Poderia me dizer o seu nome? – falou educadamente a recepcionista pegando o telefone e pondo no ouvido.

Emma ficou meio nervosa, mas falou:

- Emma Grant. – disse de uma vez só.

A recepcionista fez cara de chocada. Com certeza já havia ouvido falar sobre ela. A mulher discou rápido o numero do apartamento que a mãe de Emma morava. Ela pode ouvir os ruídos e percebeu que logo quando a recepcionista disse que ela estava no térreo só ouviu o silencio seguido por um ruído rápido e o som do telefone sendo desligado do outro lado da linha.

- Ela a aguarda em seu apartamento. – disse a recepcionista só que desta vez séria e sem a olhar para Emma.

- Obrigada. – e seguiu para o elevador.

Dentro do elevador Emma ficou se encarando no espelho ajeitando a sua roupa e o seu cabelo, pensando no que diria a sua mãe quando estivesse cara a cara com ela.

O elevador abriu. Antes de sair se dá a ultima olhada para ter certeza que estava tudo ok. Ela estava muito nervosa. Andou até a porta do apartamento, respirou fundo e decidiu tocar a campainha, mas antes de tocar uma mulher de cabelo castanho escuro até o ombro, os olhos cor de mel, com cerca de 42 anos abriu a porta com o ar de séria.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Emma? – perguntou com a cara fechada. – Você sabe muito bem que deveria está na Universidade.

- Eu sei. – disse sem rodeios – Só que eu já terminei o semestre e decidi vir visitar a minha família, mamãe.

A mulher ficou a encarando como se não quisesse vê-la em sua frente.

Emma não esperava que a sua mãe a recebesse com uma festa, mas pelo menos a recebesse bem, afinal de contas ela era a sua mãe e talvez Emma quisesse que a sua mãe mostrasse que sentia saudades dela e que queria vê-la já que havia ficado onze meses e meio longe. Mas o comportando de sua mãe já era esperado de sua parte, principalmente depois do que aconteceu que todos ficaram sabendo e fez que Emma fosse embora. Ela sabia que não era mais bem vinda pela maioria das pessoas da cidade e até pela sua família.

- Precisamos ter uma conversa séria e definitiva. – disse sua mãe.

- Claro. Eu já esperava isso. – disse com a cabeça baixa.

A sua mãe deu espaço para ela entrar.

- Anda, entra. Não quero que ninguém mais te veja aqui. – falou friamente e Emma entrou.

Naquele instante ela começou a ter duvidas se ela havia tomado realmente a decisão certa de volta.

_**Continua...**_

**YOOOO PESSOAL!!!**

**Essa é a minha primeira fic, não sei se vocês vão gostar, mas fiz de coração**

**Minhas fics são abertas para vocês darem as suas opiniões**

**Kissus**

**Neko Aoi =^.^=**


	2. A tão aguardada chegada

**A princesa e o plebeu**

**By Neko Aoi**

**Capitulo II: A tão aguardada chegada**

Mãe e filha estavam na sala de estar sentadas longe uma da outra tomando chá de camomila com biscoitos que havia acabado de sair do forno. Elena a encarava friamente à distância.

Emma logo que entrou percebeu que a sua mãe havia mudado radicalmente a decoração não só da sala, mas da casa inteira.

Aquela cobertura era muito grande para uma pessoa morar sozinha.

Está certo, seu irmão que é mais novo que ela também morava com a sua mãe. Seus pais estavam divorciados há onze anos, mas ele ficava fora o dia todo e só voltava na hora do jantar; ela sabia de uma coisa, a sua mãe não se sentia sozinha, as festas que ela fazia e os namorados a ocupavam.

Elena Larsson é uma advogada muito rica que há cinco está trabalhando somente na parte burocrática do Manchester United. Ela cuidava dos contratos e das rescisões do clube. Além disso, ela fazia parte da alta sociedade, por isso fofocas relacionadas a ela, a algum membro de sua família ou a uma pessoa que tenha parentesco com ela sempre abalam a sua imagem e isso foi uma coisa que sempre prezou.

O clima estava muito tenso entre as duas. Elena respirou fundo e começou a falar:

- Agora sim. Diga-me afinal de contas, o que você veio fazer aqui? – disse pausadamente.

Emma já havia notado que a sua presença não era desejada, mas não disse nada do que pensava para não provocar mais confusão, apenas repetiu o que havia dito a sua mãe quando chegou.

- Eu já disse. Eu já terminei o meu semestre na universidade e decidi visitar a minha família. – E se serviu mais um pouco de chá tentando não demonstrar o quanto nervosa estava – Mas eu acho que muitas pessoas não me querem por perto. Não é?

Ela olhou diretamente para sua mãe e tomou mais um gole do chá.

- É o que parece.

Elena se levantou do sofá e pôs sua xícara em cima da mesa de centro e caminhou elegantemente até Emma. Não sabia por que, mas todo o sentimento materno que existia nela por Emma havia se transformado em alguma coisa vazia. Naquele momento Elena queria que a filha pagasse, e caro, por ter jogado o nome da família na lama.

- Só uma coisa que eu não entendi... - deu uma pausa ficando de frente para Emma que permanecia sentada com coluna ereta. – Se você sabia que não era bem-vida, porque você voltou? – disse com a voz arrastada enquanto dava uma bofetada estalada em Emma.

A garota ficou em choque com a atitude da mãe, e por conta disso acabou entornando um pouco do chá no tapete persa.

- Sua vadia inconsequente! Você não podia ter voltado. Devia ter ido pra qualquer lugar, mas para cá não! – indagou Elena sem pestanejar.

Emma a olhou com os olhos perplexos, com a mão no rosto onde recebeu o tapa. Começou a sentir uma dor interior por ter sido chamada daquela forma, logo pela sua mãe.

Ela se levantou do sofá e disse com muita raiva:

- Porque eu fui escorraçada daqui sem ninguém saber o que realmente aconteceu. Isso não foi justo! – Ela estourou pondo tudo que estava preso em sua garganta. – Todos acreditaram numa mentira. Ninguém chegou pra mim e me perguntou se aquilo era verdade. Só os meus melhores amigos ficaram do meu lado, por que nem a minha própria família confiou em mim! – falou bem alto pra todo mundo ouvir; Elena não se abalou.

- E como nós podíamos confiar em você? Tudo _ainda_ está contra você. – a empurrou com o dedo fazendo Emma recuar um passo – Agora me faça um favor? – disse para finalizar a conversa – Vai pro seu quarto e pense muito bem se você quer continuar aqui. Mesmo sabendo que você é indesejável.

Elena saiu da sala deixando Emma sozinha e imóvel onde estava.

- Ah... Já ia me esquecendo! – se virou para Emma – Esteja pronta às oito da noite. Vou dá um jantar para tratar de uns assuntos de trabalho. Então se vista adequadamente para a ocasião. - e saiu da sala caminhando com o nariz em pé, deixando Emma sozinha.

Emma tentou segurar o choro o máximo que pode enquanto corria para o seu quarto que estava no mesmo lugar. Se prendeu nele e escorregou pela porta devagar até o chão. Ficou com os braços em volta dos joelhos e com a cabeça baixa, começou a chorar.

* * *

Já havia se passado algumas horas e anoitecido. Emma estava deitada em sua cama em um estado deplorável. Tentava não lembrar em como foi ofendida pela mãe naquele dia. Não queria mais chorar. Ela pensava em como seria bom se pudesse esquecer... Se todos pudessem esquecer o ocorrido...

Todos a odiavam, e ela não podia culpá-los. Como uma garota, que na época tinha só 17 anos, poderia se comportar como uma _"vadia inconsequente"_, relembrou as palavras de Elena.

Seus pensamentos foram dispersos no momento em que ela começou a ouvir passos pesados, como se alguém tivesse correndo. E de repente a porta foi aberta e um garoto entrou correndo no quarto.

- MANAAAA! Que bom que você voltou. - Um menino de cabelo loiro escuro se jogava em cima dela. Ele era grande até para um menino comum de sua idade - 14 anos – e falava alto e sorria para Emma feliz. A alegria dele a contagiou fazendo-a se sentir bem no final das contas, mesmo sendo esmagada por ele.

- Eu também fico muito feliz em te ver de novo. Mas... Por favor... Sai de cima de mim, Ryan. – se esforçou para falar tentando se livra do abraço de urso e do corpo pesado que estava em cima de si.

O garoto se levantou, mas continuou sentado em cima de sua cama. Emma se sentou também, logo depois, já refeita, pode dar um abraço de verdade no irmão. Os dois se abraçaram forte, mas de um jeito menos dolorido.

- Ryan! – o olhava com surpresa e admiração - Você cresceu muito... - deu uma pequena risada enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos dele – e conseguiram cortar o seu cabelo. Que milagre foi esse?

Ryan fez uma careta para Emma pelo comentário.

- Há. Há. Há. – rui seco - Eu cortei logo depois que você foi embora. A mamãe que não gostou muito. Você sabe, ela preferia o meu cabelo daquele jeito _"tigela"_ como estava antes, com um penteado de criança. Mas eu não me importei com o que ela pensava – disse ficando sério – Eu _nunca_ vou a perdoar por ela ter te julgado daquela maneira.

Emma sentiu que seu irmão falava sério.

Ele era uma das poucas pessoas que depois de tudo, ficou do lado dela e não acreditaram na farsa que inventaram.

Eles sempre tiveram um relacionamento forte e amigável mesmo depois da separação dos pais. Não queria que o irmão ficasse guardando rancor por uma coisa que aconteceu com ela. Emma mesma não conseguia ficar com raiva de seus pais por isso.

- Não importa mais o que aconteceu no passado. Tudo o que eu quero de agora em diante é esquecer tudo aquilo e viver em paz daqui pra frente. – falou com a voz serena tentando fazer o irmão entender que ela queria enterrar tudo o que ouve no passado, mas ela mesma sabia que não iria ser tão fácil assim.

- Tudo bem... Eu te entendo. – deu um rápido sorriso tentando aceitar aquilo que foi dito – Eu acho muito nobre de sua parte tentar esquecer, deixar que as pessoas pensem o que quiserem de você. O que importa mesmo são as pessoas que te amam de verdade.

Emma achou tão lindo o que acabara de ouvir do irmão que sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas.

O garoto havia crescido muito nesse quase um ano que esteve longe, não só no tamanho, mas já se comportava mais como um homem do que como um menino. O seu jeito de ver as coisas havia se modificado.

Emma começou a olhá-lo com tanto encantamento que começou a se formar um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Porque você tá me olhando desse jeito? – Ryan a questionou desconfiado com o jeito meloso e o sorrisinho que aparecia no rosto da irmã.

- Bebê... Você se tornou um homenzinho tão depressa... – falou igual a uma criança de três anos e apertou a bochecha dele – Daqui a pouco já vai até começar a fazer a barba. – segurou o rosto de Ryan e beijou cada bochecha, fazendo o irmão corar de vergonha com o que ela acabara de dizer. Principalmente a ultima parte.

- PARA COM ISSO EMMA. EU ODEIO BEIJO! – gritou até conseguir se soltar e depois quando se levantou ainda limpou o rosto com a mão como uma criança que não gosta de ser beijada geralmente faz. – E se arruma logo pro jantar antes que a velha venha aqui e tenha um pití. Ela já está toda estressada com o novo cara que vai chegar no Manchester.

- Novo cara?

- Ué? Não está sabendo? Todo mundo só está falando dele! _"A contratação milionária!"_ – imitou o jeito de falar da mãe. E antes de sair do quarto, Ryan completou falando entre dentes: – E pra sua informação, senhorita Grant: eu já faço a minha barba. OK! - E se retirou batendo a porta, deixando Emma morrendo de ri do jeito que o irmão ficou.

Emma tombou para trás. Não conseguia conter a gargalhada.

- Tem certas coisas que nunca mudam. – disparou entre risos tão altos que davam pra ouvir da sala.

Com o tempo ela foi se acalmando e parando de gargalhar. Instintivamente, sem querer ela olhou para o relógio.

- Aquele garoto... – Seus olhos azuis acinzentados ficaram negos de ódio, enquanto corria para o banheiro para tomar um bom banho - Em vez de me falar que só faltava uma hora pro jantar, fica batendo papo comigo.

Ela tinha esquecido totalmente do jantar e nem tinha percebido que já era de noite. Emma tomou um banho rápido, mas caprichado; pôs um vestido longo verde musgo e um sapato de salto alto. Escolheu um brinco de brilhante não muito grande e um colar que combinava com o restante do seu visual já que era um jantar de negócios e conhecia bem o jeito dos jantares que a sua mãe oferecia. Maquiou-se de acordo com a ocasião do jeito que a sua mãe a via ensinado (Uma das poucas coisas que ela havia a ensinado direito) e optou por prender o seu cabelo ruivo em um coque de uma forma elegante deixando alguns cachos soltos, mas sem dar o ar de séria.

Para sua total surpresa, quando terminou de se arrumar ainda faltava 15 minutos, então resolveu descer.

No salão, Elena já estava arrumada de forma muito elegante há muito tempo e terminava de dar o seu toque pessoal na decoração. Ela não havia percebido a presença de Emma que chegava por trás dando passos silenciosos e lentos.

Emma esperava que a mãe estivesse mais calma e pudessem seguir o jantar em paz.

- Como é que eu estou? – perguntou com a voz suave tentando criar um clima agradável entre as duas.

Elena já ia dar uma resposta grosseira à filha. Mas ao virar-se, pode ver o quanto Emma estava bonita e havia se arrumado do jeito que ela havia a ensinado. Nesse momento ela se lembrou de quando a filha era criança e o quanto ela adorava brincar de se maquiar com as suas coisas.

"_Emma tinha seis anos, e estava no quarto de seus pais em cima de uma cadeira que ficava embaixo de um majestoso espelho, se maquiando com as coisas da mãe. Até que em certo momento a sua mãe chegou ao quarto e a viu mexendo em suas coisas._

_- EMMA! – gritou Elena correndo em direção à Emma e tirando o curvex da mão dela - O que você está fazendo toda pintada desse jeito? Você está igual a uma palhaça! – disse sem pensar para a menina que havia deixado a sua bochecha toda rosa com o blush e passado o batom mais vermelho que a mãe tinha, sem contar com a sombra azul escura que tinha passado no rosto e os bobes mal pendurados querendo fazer o seu cabelo liso ficar cacheado._

_A menina a olhava amedrontada com o tom da voz da mãe e começou a chorar de medo, por que a mãe havia a falado que estava parecendo a uma palhaça. Ela desceu da cadeira com as lágrimas rolando em abundancia em seu pequeno rostinho indo embora do quarto dos pais e seguindo para o seu, se jogando de bruços em cima da cama._

_Elena não queria fazer a filha chorar, apenas ficou irritada por vê-la mexendo nas suas coisas e se arrependeu. Ela foi ao quarto de Emma e a viu chorando. Deitou-se na cama ao seu lado olhando pra ela._

_- Desculpe a mamãe minha bebêzinha linda. – pediu Elena tirando um dos bobs da frente do seu rosto – Você sabe que eu não gosto que você mexa nas minhas coisas! Então porque você me desobedeceu?_

_Emma levantou um pouco o rosto com a maquiagem ainda mais borrada do que antes e soluçando._

_- Porque eu queria ficar bonita... – e se pôs a chorar novamente._

_Elena a abraçou por trás tentando consolá-la._

_- Pra que você vai querer ficar bonita, se você já é linda? – rebateu com a pergunta que fez Emma ficar confusa._

_A garota levantou a cabeça mais uma vez e olhou pra mãe enxugando as suas lágrimas coloridas por conta da maquiagem forte._

– _Você acha que eu sou linda?_

_Elena sorriu para ela e com a voz calma e harmoniosa respondeu a pergunta da filha:_

_- Você é maravilhosa! Uma menina como você nunca vai precisar se encher de maquiagem. – Ela se sentou na cama e abriu os braços para Emma ir até ela. - Agora vem cá pra mamãe limpar esse rosto todo borrado e te ensinar a passar uma maquiagem decente._

_Emma se levantou com um sorriso lindo e puro que só uma criança conseguiria ter, e pulou em cima de Elena que a abraçou._

_- Só uma perguntinha, Emma. – Olhou para a menina que estava em seus braços – Porque você estava deixando o seu cabelo cacheado?_

– _Porque eu adoro cabelo cacheado! E quando eu crescer eu vou deixar o meu cabelo cheio de cachinhos! – rebateu sorrindo para a mãe."_

E como Emma havia dito, quando cresceu, deixou o cabelo cheio de cachos; Elena foi até ela e os soltou.

- Você fica ainda mais bonita de cabelo solto!

Foi a primeira vez que Elena a tratou como filha depois de muito tempo. Emma soltou um pequeno sorriso de alegria, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, uma das empregadas da casa as interrompeu ao chegar à sala.

- Senhora Larsson. Os convidados da senhora já estão subindo.

Elena se virou para a empregada.

– Hã... Eu mesma vou recepcioná-los. Pode voltar aos seus afazeres, Jane. – e se virou para Emma – Chame seu irmão e peça para ele descer logo e desligar aquele maldito computador. Ele já está a mais de quatro horas enfurnado naquele quarto. – E com passos delicados caminhou até a porta para atender seus convidados.

Emma se virou e seguiu em direção ao quarto do irmão. Quando ia bater na porta, ele mesmo a abriu.

- O que foi? – perguntou Ryan vendo Emma parada atrás da porta de seu quarto. Ele estava com a expressão cansada e com os olhos vermelhos típicos de pessoas que ficam o dia todo na internet forçando a vista.

- O que houve com você? – perguntou preocupada com o estado do irmão. – Vai sair?

Ryan estava vestido do jeito comum: um casaco grosso bege; um jeans preto e calçando um par de tênis da mesma cor. Ele sabia do jantar, ele mesmo havia a avisado.

- Vou encontrar uns amigos... – disse com a voz quase inaudível.

- Há essa hora? – o questionou mais uma vez.

- Está controlando vinha vida agora? – aumentou o volume da voz, se irritando facilmente com a simples pergunta - Daqui a pouco vai está igual à Elena, querendo me controlar.

Emma arregalou os olhos. _Quando foi que o Ryan ficou rebelde desse jeito? _Pensava ela.

- Calma! Foi só uma pergunta. – esclareceu – Só te perguntei isso porque os convidados da mamãe já estão chegando e você ainda não está arrumado.

Ele ficou mais controlando. Ajeitou o casaco no corpo e respondeu:

- Eu não vou!

- Como assim? – Pensou que não havia entendido direito.

Ryan olhou com desdém e ironicamente balançou a cabeça.

- Eu sempre pensei que as universitárias eram mais espertas... – riu fazendo pouco caso. – Eu não vou a esse jantar. As coisas mudaram por aqui, Emma. Eu estou tentando evitar ao máximo dá de cara com a Elena e com o Phil.

Emma olhou como se não o reconhecesse; Ryan reparou nesse olhar, então ele se deu conta de como estava sendo rude com a irmã que acabava de chegar. Ele passou as mãos nas sobrancelhas para esconder a cara de decepção consigo mesmo.

- Foi mal... – desculpou-se constrangido e com a voz baixa.

- Foi péssimo! – ponderou Emma. – Por mais que você tenha crescido, Ryan, você ainda continua com atitudes infantis. – o repreendeu – Eu sei muito bem o que nós dois estamos passando desde o divórcio dos nossos pais. Não está sendo fácil! Mas ajudaria se você não se comportasse como um garotinho mimado.

As palavras de Emma fizeram Ryan se calar. Ele não queria brigar com a irmã, principalmente agora que ela tinha voltado, mas... Estava tão revoltado com o mundo que acabou descontando em uma das poucas pessoas que ainda o importavam.

- Eu vou sair com uns amigos... – respondeu novamente a pergunta da irmã, cabisbaixo e de forma calma.

- E o jantar...?

- Eu não vou ao jantar. Já lhe disse! – replicou mais uma vez, só que sem arrogância; Emma o encarava.

- Não faça isso, Ryan! Eu não quero mais confusão sua com a mamãe... Eu fiz de tudo; eu _"engoli"_ as matérias na faculdade para passar logo nas primeiras provas e poder ficar mais do que um mês com vocês. Eu acho que não vou passar nem dois meses aqui... Ryan, por favor... Só enquanto eu estiver aqui. Jante conosco hoje. – pediu com um olhar meigo.

Ryan queria dizer não, mas diante ao apelo da irmã querida, era maldade negá-la apenas a sua companhia em um misero jantar. Afinal passar uma noite na presença da mãe não o mataria. Respirou fundo e falou enquanto voltava para o quarto:

- Avisa a velha que eu já tô descendo...

Surgiu um sorriso delicado na face de Emma igual a ela, mas tão contagiante que fez até Ryan sorrir meio contragosto. Se sentindo como se tivesse cumprido uma missão, Emma desceu as escadas, mais feliz.

No andar de baixo, Elena estava conversando com um homem de aparência jovem; cabelo um pouco aloirado e cortado bem curto; olhos verdes; vestia um _Armani_ cinza. Quando ele a viu, sorriu instantaneamente para a garota.

- Ainda se lembra do senhor Relief, Emma? – perguntou Elena ao perceber a garota entrando na sala.

- Senhor...? – fez uma careta diante de um tratamento tão formal – Só tenho 23 anos!

Emma sorriu feliz ao rever um amigo tão querido. Ele a cumprimentou beijando a sua mão, e logo depois a puxou para um abraço carinhoso.

- Que bom que você voltou! – Seu sorriso ia de orelha a orelha – Fiquei super feliz quando me contaram de sua chegada. Tinha que te ver de novo.

As palavras de carinho, a fez se emocionar um pouco. Emma já não estava mais acostumada com as pessoas a tratarem bem; Wesley era um dos poucos.

Ela havia o conhecido aos quinze anos, quando Wesley Relief – com 19 – havia sido transferido do Ajax da Holanda, para o Manchester United. Na época foi o melhor reforço que um clube europeu poderia ter conseguir. O menino já era uma promessa desde quando começou a jogar, e a cada temporada seu futebol ia melhorando consideravelmente.

Seus olhos verdes passavam a Emma, segurança; e a sua semelhança com seu pai, a fazia pensar em como seu pai seria se ligasse um pouco mais para a família. Wesley a protegia, e Emma era grata a isso. Embora para Wesley, o que sentiu por ela, extrapolava tudo isso.

Com a chegada de Ryan à sala e o telefonema do advogado que era convidado de Elena, desmarcando o jantar por conta da sua esposa que estava dando a luz ao seu segundo filho; os quatro seguiram para a sala de jantar. Elena ficou falando as coisas banais que aconteciam em seu cotidiano; enquanto Ryan conversava com Wesley sob futebol praticamente o jantar todo, principalmente sob o tão esperado novo reforço do Manchester nessa temporada.

- Então Wesley, já pode nos adiantar o nome dele? – perguntou Ryan curioso e dando um sorriso do canto da boca em sinal que demonstrava o fanatismo pelo clube de coração.

- O nome dele é Kojiro Hyuga. – acabou expondo a informação depois de muita pressão de Ryan e de Emma.

Emma se calou e ficou pensativa. O nome "Kojiro" ficou ecoando em sua cabeça.

"_Poderia me dizer se o estádio do Manchester United fica por aqui? Eu acho que o GPS do meu carro quebrou."_

" _Meu nome é Kojiro."_

Ela arregalou os olhos e se deu um tapa na testa. Ficou pensando em como, naquele momento em que o viu, não o reconheceu.

Todos que estavam na mesa ficaram olhando pra ela, estranhando o que acabara de fazer.

- Emma, você está bem? – indagou Ryan preocupado; seguido por um olhar assustado de Wesley.

Emma começou a reparar todos os olhares para ela, e isso a fez ficar constrangida.

- Claro. – Ela tomou um copo de água para limpar a garganta e se endireitou na cadeira. - Wesley. Você está falando do Kojoro Hyuga do Juventus?

- Ele não é mais do Juventus! – replicou relembrando o que havia dito anteriormente na conversa – O que chegou aos meus ouvidos foi que, ele assinou o contrato essa tarde e já vai começar a treinar nas instalações amanhã mesmo.

* * *

Horas depois, Emma já estava deitada em sua cama, pronta para dormir. Já não tinha mais duvidas. O homem que conheceu essa manhã era definitivamente o craque japonês que anteriormente defendia o Juventus, e agora ele estava tão perto dela. Relembrando o olhar que ele deu a ela, a fez corar.

Em breve Kojiro Hyuga seria um dos jogadores que Emma mais apoiaria; logo, ele saberia, por más línguas, que uma pessoa que queira manter uma boa reputação, não chegaria – como ele chegou – e muito menos se envolveria com ela.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A: YOOOO !**

**Eu sei que esse capitulo não ficou tão bom quanto o primeiro, mas era inevitável, porém para mim vai ser a alavanca que vai impulsionar a fic para ela decolar logo de uma vez porque eu quero postar a fic do Schneider; que alem de ter começado muito antes dessa, está muito mais adiantada, sem contar com as outras. **

**Kisses**

**Neko Aoi =^.^= **


	3. Reencontro inesperado

**A princesa e o plebeu**

**By Neko Aoi**

**(Nota que deveria ter posto no primeiro capitulo)**

**N/A:****Todos os personagens de Captain Tsubasa, tá na cara que não me pertencem, e sim ao seu autor Yoichi Takahashi. Pois se fosse meu, com certeza, haveria muito mais romance do que futebol.**

**Capitulo 3: Reencontro inesperado**

A multidão avançava em direção ao carro impedindo-o de prosseguir caminho. As pessoas eram diferentes das que costumava conviver. O clima era diferente, tudo era frio, até as pessoas, principalmente as londrinas que pareciam ser ainda mais distantes, apenas o futebol não mudava. Futebol era futebol não importando onde estivesse. Embora, tenha que admitir, o milionário futebol inglês enchia os olhos de qualquer um fascinado por esse mundo.

_Kojiro havia se disposto de duas semanas para visitar os clubes que fizeram suas propostas. Ele assistiu jogos, conversou com dirigentes e jogadores, mas não gostou de nenhum._

_Está certo, cada time estava disposto a pagar uma fortuna por ele, mas não era essa a sua finalidade. A vontade de Kojiro era de voltar para a Itália, de onde já era acostumado e idolatrado, e ainda estava perto de sua noiva Maki._

_Mas no final de sua tour pelo país ainda faltava o clube mais importante e assediado da Europa: Manchester United. Foi no meio de uma tarde em Manchester, que decidiu ir ao estádio do clube – Old Trafford – para conhecê-lo._

_Ele foi sozinho apenas se guiando pelo GPS do carro até o aparelho pifou. Kojiro não acreditava naquilo, tudo estava dando errado para ele; agora estava perdido em um lugar desconhecido e para piorar o lugar ainda estava deserto._

_Sua salvação foi uma garota que estava passando, compenetrada em suas idéias; seguiu com o carro até ela. Kojiro abaixou o vidro da janela para pedir ajuda a garota (lógico que em inglês, já que achava difícil ter a sorte de aparecer uma britânica que ainda soubesse falar japonês para socorrê-lo)._

_Emma. Será esse seu verdadeiro nome?_Se perguntou em pensamento.

- Kojiro, vamos. – chamou a sua empresária o despertando de seus pensamentos. – O que foi? Está se sentindo mal?

Kojiro foi pego de surpresa. Achou que havia falado aquilo.

- Talvez você não tenha dormido direito. Mas logo você se acostuma com o clima e o fuso horário.

- É. Daqui a pouco eu acostumo.

Mas ele sabia que não era. O que perturbava seus sonhos era um anjo com a beleza tão pura quanto a neve. E por causa desse anjo, que na mesma tarde assinou com o Manchester United.

* * *

O dia amanhecera e era sábado. Emma havia ficado pensando no homem que socorrera no dia anterior e depois ter descoberto que ele era o novo contratado do Manchester. Ela adoraria ir no C.T. do clube só para conferir se era ele mesmo. Mas tinha receios. Receios dele saber dos problemas que as pessoas tinham com ela, dele ser comprometido...

Emma balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Depois do que passou com o seu ex-namorado, a última coisa que queria era arranjar outro naquele momento. Por isso estava se dedicando tanto em terminar a sua faculdade de Direito.

Ela entrou na sala de jantar, para tomar o seu café da manhã. Lá estavam Elena e Ryan, mudos.

- Bom dia. – disse Emma aos dois tentando quebrar aquela atmosfera tensa que pairava aquele local.

- Bom dia. – disse Ryan, desanimado.

- Bom dia. – disse Elena animadamente. – Gostaria que você me ajudasse em uma coisa.

- Claro. Se tiver ao meu alcance. - Emma se sentou na cadeira ao lado da mãe, se sentindo muito feliz. Até que enfim Elena tinha mudado de atitude com ela.

- Você ainda se lembra do Dean McBride? Pai daquela sua colega de escola, a Jéssica. Ele me pediu para organizar um _brunch_...

Emma emburrou a cara logo após ouvir o nome daquela garota.

Jéssica era a garota que havia aprontado com Emma e espalhado boatos falsos sobre ela e o que ela havia feito com o seu ex-namorado na época do colégio. Depois disso, as pessoas a olhavam torto, a ignoravam e falavam mal pela suas costas. O clima ficou insuportável depois que Jéssica exibiu um vídeo editado de Emma com o seu namorado – naquela época. Aquilo caiu nas mãos de Elena e para não piorar o escândalo da futura duquesa de Norfolk, ela mandou a filha para uma universidade, longe. Mas até hoje ninguém esqueceu aquele passado.

- Mãe, para! – Emma a interrompeu. – Eu não vou fazer nada para ela!

- Não é para ela. – afirmou Elena. – É para o Dean. Ele é amigo da mamãe. – Elena a olhou com os olhos meigos. Fazendo isso, se comportando como nada tivesse acontecido no passado, Emma faria o que pedisse.

- Tudo bem... – aceitou inconformada, mas ainda assim feliz por Elena voltar a incluí-la na sua vida.

- Obrigada. – Elena a beijou na testa. - Agora eu tenho que ir trabalhar. Tchau, meus amores. – e saiu empolgada. Emma e Ryan ficaram mudos por alguns segundos, mas o silêncio foi quebrado com uma risada alta dos dois.

- O que foi que deu nela? – perguntou Emma.

- Sei lá. A mamãe estava assim antes de você chegar... – Ele olhou para Emma, e viu a irmã com o olhar entristecido. - Desculpa.

- Tudo bem. – Emma mentiu, mas no fundo sabia que aquilo era verdade, sabia que Elena estava incomodada coma presença dela. Só não sabia que ouvir isso doía tanto.

- Wesley te ligou? – Ryan disse a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça, para mudar de assunto. - Ele parece que ainda gosta muito de você.

- É. Ele é um ótimo amigo. – alegou fazendo pouco caso.

- Ah! Qual é? Todo mundo sabe que ele morre por você e a única coisa que você diz é: _"Ele é um ótimo amigo"._

Emma o olhou assustada. Ela não podia negar que o jeito carinhoso e educado que ele a tratava chamava a sua atenção, mas a ponto de ter com ele algum romance era novo para a garota.

- E então? – perguntou o garoto ao ver a expressão de dúvida no rosto da irmã. - Vai sair com ele?

- Ryan?

- O que foi?

- Não se meta na minha vida. – o repreendeu. – Eu tenho muitos problemas pra pensar em namoro agora.

- Tá bom. – ele tentou se desculpar enquanto pegava a sua mochica para ir para o colégio. – Mas não ignora o que eu falei. Eu ainda acho que você deveria sair com ele. E me espera para a gente almoçar junto. Ok?

- Ok. – concordou com o irmão que deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela e foi para escola antes que chegasse outra vez atrasado.

Emma se serviu uma xícara de chá e tomou um gole para se acalmar. Ela nunca havia pensado em Wesley como um namorado, mas agora que Ryan havia comentado, percebeu que sentia alguma coisa por ele, embora não soubesse o que era.

* * *

Pela primeira vez na sua vida, Kojiro estava tenso, e não era só por está indo se apresentar para um time novo que tem uma equipe muito mais experiente do que a sua antiga, mas havia algo diferente no ar. O grupo estava no campo já treinando, haviam dito a ele que o técnico havia se machucado enquanto andava de cavalo e que não podia apresentá-lo a equipe, mas pediria a um dos jogadores para fazer isso.

- Bom dia. – disse um homem loiro que chegou por trás dele o assustando. – Você deve ser Kojiro Hyuga, não é? Eu sou Wesley Relief, meio campista do Manchester. – ofereceu a mão para um cumprimento.

Wesley sempre muito educado e carismático, mas às vezes ele era animado demais e acabava deixando algumas pessoas constrangidas. Mesmo Kojiro achando estranho o jeito do rapaz, ele o cumprimentou.

O japonês sabia perfeitamente quem ele era. Relief havia ganhado o troféu da _ChampionsLeague_ de melhor jogador nos dois últimos anos e também havia sido escolhido o melhor do mundo nesse ano. Kojiro ficou impressionado em como uma estrela do futebol podia ser tão gentil com um outro jogador que poderia vir a roupar o seu espaço.

Os dois caminharam pelas instalações tranquilamente. Enquanto Wesley explicava sob o lugar e o apresentava aos outros jogadores. Kojiro tentava prestar atenção ao máximo, sem perder nenhum detalhe.

- Então o que achou? – perguntou Wesley entusiasmado ao novo colega.

- É tudo perfeito! Como eu esperava de um time desse porte. – declarou encantado com o lugar.

- Se você gostou daqui, espera até ver no dia do jogo. O Old Trafford lotado; torcida gritando o seu nome. É maravilhoso! - disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Já estou vendo que fiz uma ótima escolha em vir para cá! – declarou muito empolgado; Wesley apenas sorriu.

Mas seu sorriso se alegrou ainda mais com quem viu não muito longe dali, vindo em sua direção, toda deslumbrante.

Com um sorriso de enlouquecer qualquer homem, Emma não pode se conter com a expressão de surpresa do seu amigo.

Ela trajava apenas uma calça jeans com uma blusa de manga comprida rosa, da mesma cor de sua sapatilha, mas para Wesley, ela estava extraordinariamente linda. Sem pensar duas vezes Wesley pediu licença a Hyuga e correu ao encontro dela.

- Emma? – disse Wesley surpreendido ao ver a amiga.

_Emma?_ Hyuga olhou para trás e ficou boquiaberto. Era ela mesma.

Sem pensar duas vezes Wesley pediu licença a Hyuga e correu ao encontro dela.

- Eu não estava esperando você aqui. – Ele a abraçou e a suspendeu do chão. – Mas é bom te ver.

Kojiro preferiu manter a distância, talvez ela fosse namorada de Relief. E só de pensar isso o entristeceu.

- Também é muito bom te ver. – e Emma o abraçou mais uma vez, mas ainda não havia visto Kojiro.

- Vem! – a segurou pelo braço. – Quero te apresentar uma pessoa. – E a conduziu a onde estava anteriormente. - Hyuga! Essa é a Emma. – disse com entusiasmo.

Quando Emma ficou frente a frente com Kojiro, sua cabeça começou a girar. Embora Emma soubesse a onde procurá-lo, teve receio de quando o encontrasse e outra vez todo aquele cavalheirismo virasse desprezo. Entretanto, não parecia que ele a desprezava. Ele era muito mais alto e forte do que ela havia se permitido se lembrar desde o dia em que o conheceu. E era bonito de tirar o fôlego também. O tipo de cara do qual ela, antes de conhecê-lo, correria mais de um quilômetro para se manter distante.

Kojiro, por sua vez, percebeu que Emma estava ainda mais bonita do que a ultima vez que a viu. Até a uns segundos atrás ele ainda duvidava vê aqueles olhos novamente. Nenhum deles podia negar a química que estava acontecendo. Como se já se conhecessem de outro lugar, ou até de outra vida.

- O que foi? Já se conhecem? - Wesley perguntou zombando com o jeito que eles estavam se olhando. Mas foi o primeiro a perceber que havia algo no ar.

Emma corou ao perceber que Kojiro a olhava tão interessado e por Wesley ter percebido alguma coisa.

- Bem... Nós nos vimos no dia que eu voltei. Ele parecia perdido e eu só indiquei o caminho. Nada demais! – afirmou Emma tentando parecer segura mesmo estando uma pilha de nervos por dentro. – Mas é muito bom reencontrá-lo!

- Digo o mesmo. – Kojiro respondeu contido.

- Ok... – disse Wesley com estranheza. – Eu só vim aqui para apresentá-lo ao time. Nós íamos dar uma volta pela cidade. Se você quiser ir conosco...

- Claro. – respondeu Emma sem relutância.

- Hã... Bem... Então vamos!

Apenas aquele sorriso que Emma esbanjava já era o suficiente para Wesley. Os três foram em uma das melhores confeitarias da cidade. Por sorte no lugar não havia muitas pessoas, apenas umas crianças que estavam se esbaldando no sorvete.

O garçom chegou à mesa e perguntou diretamente para Relief e Hyuga se já estavam prontos para pedir, mas seu olhar de repente se virou para Emma que ainda estava olhando o menu. Ela teve a sensação de que alguém a olhava, Emma se virou para o garçom que deveria ser alguns anos mais novo do que ela e reparou nos traços faciais suaves, o cabelo escuro encaracolado e os olhos gentis. Teve a impressão de já tê-lo visto em algum lugar, mas ignorou.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e perguntou: - Há algo errado? – quebrando imediatamente o devaneio do garçom.

- N-Não, não. É só que... Você é a Emma Grant? A duquesa? – os olhos do rapaz chegavam a brilhar.

- Bem... Esse é o meu nome, mas duquesa... – fez um muxoxo - Não. Meu pai que é o duque.

_Duquesa,_pensou Hyuga. Ele achava que o motivo de Wesley chamá-la de princesa era por causa da sua beleza, mas agora sabia perfeitamente o porquê do tratamento.

- Nossa... Desculpe pelo inconveniente. É que...

Wesley já farto daquele falatório, limpou a garganta com uma expressão bastante irritada.

- Eu acho que todos nós já percebemos o quanto ela bonita. Agora se não se importar...

Emma o olhou furiosa, reprovando a atitude do amigo.

- O quê? - Perguntou o holandês com uma sobrancelha levantada achando a sua atitude a mais normal possível.

- Esquece ele. – Emma disse ao garçom. – Eu vou querer uma torta de maçã. E você Hyuga?

- Hã... Pode ser o mesmo que você. – Na verdade Kojiro nem escutou direito o que ela havia dito, estava admirando-a. Por detrás daquela aparência frágil e dócil, ela era uma mulher forte, determinada e não parecia ser submissa a ninguém.

- Bem... Então nós _três_ vamos querer torta de maçã. Obrigada. – Ela não deu tempo para Wesley retrucar e deu um doce sorriso para o garçom.

Wesley não conseguia nem falar, mas Emma e Kojiro começaram a ri da situação que ele próprio se colocou por tentar ser tão protetor.

- Tá vendo, Hyuga, o que essa garota faz. Some por um tempão e volta com mais marra do que tinha antes. – disse o loiro.

- Não sumi, nada! Eu estava na faculdade e você tinha meu endereço. E mesa não é lugar para colocar celular que é um objeto tão sujo, que por sinal está vibrando.

Wesley pegou o celular e viu que era uma mensagem o mandando voltar para treinar.

- Viu Emma, por sua culpa, que ficou de paparico com o garçom, não aproveitei nada desse tempo livre. Estão me pedindo para voltar ao treinamento.

- E agora a culpa é minha. – disse Emma mais para si do que para os outros.

- Então vamos. – disse Hyuga que já se levantava da cadeira.

- Não, não. Você pode ficar. Vocês dois. E o técnico substituto só está me chamando. – E foi até a garota e a beijou na testa.

Aquele simples gesto fez o japonês esquentar. Os dois eram tão íntimos, e agora Kojiro via o abismo que existia entre ele e Emma. E o sussurro de: "Depois nós marcamos um jantar só para nós dois" acabou com as esperanças que poderia ter tido com ela.

_Meu Deus, o que eu estou pensando. Eu tenho namorada!_

- Te vejo amanhã no treino. – disse Wesley a Hyuga e foi embora.

Kojiro percebeu o quanto era fácil se distrair perto de Emma.

- Porque você está me olhando assim? – perguntou Emma confusa com o jeito estranho no olhar dele. Hyuga ficou se perguntando por quanto tempo ele ficou daquele jeito.

- Não é nada. Eu só estou pensando, é seu costume aparecer do nada e ajudar as pessoas depois sumir sem deixar rastros? – inquiriu Kojiro e Emma sorriu para ele.

Aquelas palavras ficaram presas dentro de Emma. Ele falava aquilo tudo como se ela fosse algum anjo, mas na verdade era tudo ao contrario e a garota tinha medo de decepcioná-lo mais a frente. E era bom Kojiro já ir percebendo que Emma não era um demônio, mas também não era tudo isso que ele pensava dela.

- Você só me pediu ajuda. Não foi nada demais. – declarou a garota pondo um fim naquela história.

As tortas dos dois foram servidas e eles ficaram conversando por um bom tempo sem perceber a hora passar. Eles até pareciam que eram velhos amigos. Emma lhe contou um pouco de sua vida e Kojiro fez o mesmo. Ela ficou sabendo que o pai dele havia morrido quando ele tinha doze anos e que sempre trabalhou para ajudar a mãe e cuidar dos irmãos menores. E ele, que o sonho de Emma era ser juíza.

- Então você prefere julgar a defender?

- Ahan. Logo eu, que sou uma das ultimas pessoas que poderia julgar alguém... – comentou Emma em irônica consigo mesma.

- Eu não entendi.

- Esquece, é melhor... - Sua voz automaticamente parou a ver duas figuras conhecidas entrarem no local.

Eram duas ex-colegas de turma de Emma quando ela ainda estava na escola. Uma delas era Jéssica. Uma loira alta, de olhos escuros e aparência arrogante. Ela olhou para Emma e sorriu debochadamente. Isso a deixou visivelmente irritada.

_Ai! Que vontade de dar uma surra nela!_

- Você está se sentindo bem? – perguntou Kojiro preocupado. Ele a tocou na mão e ela estava gelada. – Quer que eu te leve para casa?

Emma começou a ficar receosa perante aquela ameaça de ter seus segredos revelados naquela hora. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar se aquelas duas a vissem e contassem toda aquela história a Hyuga. Com certeza ele nunca mais a olharia na cara.

- Você as conhece? – O japonês já estava ficando nervoso com aquela situação, e com certeza Emma as conhecia, mas não queria falar e ele a respeitaria.

- Realmente eu não me sinto bem. É melhor nós irmos.

* * *

Quando viu que já eram duas horas da tarde Emma chegou a arregalar os olhos. Não esperava ser tão tarde. Tinha esquecido completamente do almoço com Ryan.

- Você está quieta desde que saímos da confeitaria. O que foi? É a companhia que não te agrada? – Hyuga a questionou sendo irônico. Ele tomava o dobro de cuidado com a estrada que estava na mão inglesa, mas era impossível a toda hora não olhar para Emma.

Emma ficou envergonhada consigo mesma por ele achar que o problema era ele. Embora ela não quisesse admitir para ela mesma que Kojiro era o principal motivo dela se sentir tão iluminada naquele dia.

- Imagina. Você é ótimo! O problema sou eu. Talvez... Talvez eu que não seja a companhia mais apropriada. – declarou amargurada.

Hyuga percebeu os olhinhos tristonhos da garota e sentiu uma imensa vontade de abraçá-la, que foi logo reprimida.

A ruiva estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que nem notou a cara de preocupação de Kojiro com ela. Mas não a pondo de não ter notado também a mão do japonês sobre a sua, que a fez corar imediatamente.

- Desculpa... Eu não estou nada bem hoje. Eu realmente não queria passar isso para você.

- Olha, Emma, eu não sei o que aconteceu lá para você ficar assim, mas está tudo bem se você não quiser me dizer. Mas não fique desse jeito que isso também deixa as pessoas a sua volta tristes. – Kojiro disse a sentindo amolecer; Emma o agradeceu com o seu típico sorriso meigo.

Não demorou muito e logo eles chegaram ao prédio onde Emma morava.

- Bem, chegamos ao seu palácio. – disse o japonês em um tom divertido lembrando como Wesley a chamava, mas ao mesmo tempo nervoso.

Talvez Emma esperasse que ele fizesse alguma coisa, mas nada aconteceu.

- Hã... Eu fico aqui. – Esperou um pouco mais e depois abriu a porta. – Então... Até mais.

- É, boa tarde.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo em silêncio, mas como Kojiro não dizia nada, ela se retirou do carro um pouco decepcionada.

Hyuga percebeu a mancada que havia dado com a garota.

_Vai, acompanha ela até a porta, idiota. Vai! Faz algo!_

Ele saiu do carro e foi até ela que ainda não tinha se afastado. Emma sorriu ao ver que ele havia tomado alguma atitude.

- Esqueceu alguma coisa?- perguntou Emma em tom brincalhão.

- É que... Eu... Esqueci de te dar o meu número.

- Número?

- É, o de telefone. – Kojiro puxou um cartão do bolso da jaqueta e o entregou a ela.

- Obrigada.

Em meio às despedidas os dois acabaram se enrolando quanto a isso e Emma decidiu tomar a iniciativa e se despediu com um beijo no rosto.

- Tchau. – Emma entrou no apartamento, sorrindo, antes que ele visse que ela estava vermelha e deixando Kojiro com cara de bobo feliz.

Emma não podia nem acreditar no que acabara de fazer. Parecia que nunca tinha namorado na vida.

- Você parece uma garotinha de dez anos que teve o primeiro beijo.

Ao ouvir aquela voz, Emma olhou para trás para retrucar com ele, mas em vez disso, ela se voltou para o irmão e sorriu.

- O meu dia está sendo tão bom, que ninguém vai conseguir estragar. Nem você, Ryan.

- Há é? Então me conta enquanto comemos a pizza que eu pedi.

Ryan caminhou junto com Emma ouvindo a irmã dizer tudo o que aconteceu de tão espetacular naquela manhã. Na verdade não importava o que ela iria dizer, estava feliz por vê-la feliz também.

* * *

Já de noite, na nova casa de Kojiro Hyuga. Ele acabava de entrar depois de ter ido ao supermercado para encher a despensa e conversava pelo celular como o seu amigo Ken Wakashimazu.

- Ela é tão gata assim? - perguntou Ken.

- Ela é ainda mais do que a sua cabeçinha pervertida possa pensar. – afirmou Kojiro, suspirando ao lembrar-se dela. – Eu me sinto diferente ao lado dela.

Do outro lado da linha, Ken começou a ri, constrangendo o amigo.

- Oh palhaço! Do que você está achando tanta graça. – Kojiro o reprimiu.

Ken já havia notado uma coisa que Kojiro custava a ver.

- Cara... Você está apaixonado por essa garota.

Aquelas palavras chegaram aos ouvidos de Kojiro como um insulto.

Não era verdade. Era isso que Kojiro pensava.

- Claro que não! Você está ficando maluco?- Kojiro negou e negaria até a morte se precisasse. – Esquece isso. Nem sei por que te conto essas coisas. Vamos mudar de assunto. Como anda as coisas aí no Juventus?

- Andam bem. O nosso ataque está uma vergonha desde que você saiu, mas a nossa defesa é a melhor na liga, graças ao papaizinho aqui. – declarou Ken cheio de si.

- Você não muda mesmo.

Ele continuou falando enquanto ouvia também os recados da secretária eletrônica. Mas um deles o pegou de surpresa.

"_Amor... Aqui é a Maki. Só passei para te avisar que estou chegando na Inglaterra na semana que vem. Eu tô morrendo de saudade. Beijinho... Te amo."_

Kojiro ficou paralisado ao ouvir a mensagem de Maki e ficou com raiva dele mesmo por tê-la esquecido.

- Hyuga, você ainda está aí? - perguntou Ken, bravo, por perceber que Kojiro não estava o escutando.

- Estou sim, desculpa. Olha, eu vou ter que desligar. Eu preciso me dar uma surra.

- Cara, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Ken curioso do outro lado da linha.

- É a Maki. Eu me esqueci dela!

Hyuga se sentia tão mal e inconformado naquela hora que não conseguia mais falar ao telefone com Wakashimazu. Ele desligou o telefone e se deixou cair do grande sofá branco que havia na sala. Pôs as mãos sobre os olhos, tentando pensar.

- Meu Deus, e agora?

Kojiro estava atordoado. Não queria pensar em outra garota. Ele gostava de Maki, e muito.

- O que eu sinto por ela só pode ser atração. Vai acabar quando a Maki chegar.

Mas era isso que o perturbava.

Maki não podia estar no mesmo lugar que Emma estava. Ele jamais se permitiria ficar longe da dona daqueles olhos azuis acinzentados, por mais que tentasse negar o irremediável.

_**Continua...**_


End file.
